movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Maria (2020 film)
''Maria ''is a 2020 Arthur character movie release for 2020. Summary This is a different Roger Rabbit movie. But it's a crossover Arthur movie. Plot Maria Pappas lives in a mountain cave because she’s an orphan. She was a shy rabbit. She’s trying to find her family everywhere. Maria was traveling around the world to find them, too. And then, she found her family. But her family died in the middle of the desert. Maria was so sad. Her tears rolled down her cheeks. She sobbed, “WHAAAAAAAAAAA-HAAAAAAAAAAA-HAAAAAA-HAAAAAAAAAAA!” She was going to cry loud all day and all night. Until, she stopped crying and saw Donald Duck, Mickey Mouse, Goofy, and Pluto in the big cartoon house. Maria was surprised. She said, “WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!” She ran to the big cartoon house to meet the characters. Maria was telling Donald, Mickey, Goofy, and Pluto about how shy was as an orphan rabbit without having her family. This made her feel all alone. She was beginning to cry. Goofy patted her head to make her stop crying. Goofy said, “No need to cry, our bunny buddy.” Donald said, “You’re staying with us forever.” Maria was so happy to hang out with Donald Duck, Mickey Mouse, Goofy, and Pluto forever. The Characters In The Movie Maria 7.jpg|Maria Pappas Donald Duck 14.jpg|Donald Duck Mickey Mouse 3.jpg|Mickey Mouse Goofy cartoon 5.png|Goofy Pluto cartoon 4.jpg|Pluto Sonic X Shackelford (Clifford's Really Big Movie) and Dobson (Ice Age).png|Shackelford and Dobson Santa Jaws.png|Santa Jaws Masonthetrex 268.JPG|Prehistoric Dragon Masonthetrex 274.JPG|Giant Anaconda Casts * Tom Kenny as Maria Pappas * Eric Bauza as MIckey Mouse, Pluto, Dexter, Dee-Dee, Sabrina, SpongeBob SquarePants, Woody Woodpecker, & Jerry Mouse * Jeff Bergman as Sabrina's Mother, Calimero Barrett, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, & Pingu * Grey Griffin as Dexter Barrett, Dexter Barrett's Mother, & Dexter Barrett's SIster * Samuel VIncent as Tom Cat * Jason Alexander as Squidward Tentacles * Candi Milo as LIttle Nellie * Jess Harnell as Huey, Dewey, & Louie * Fred Tatasciore as Computer * Dee Bradley Baker as Cicero Barrett, & PInga * Scott Menville as Little Nellie's Mother * David Sant as Pingu (archive audio) * Rob Paulsen as Mandark * Maurice LaMarche as Mee Mee's Mother, & Lalalava * Kath Soucie as Minnie Mouse, Sandy Cheeks, & Little Audrey's Brother * Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck * Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck, Chip, Dexter Barrett's Brother, Mee Mee, & LIttle Audrey * Bill Farmer as Goofy * Corey Burton as Dale * Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star * Charlie Alder as Yosemite Sam, & Tanya Barrett * Jeff Bennett as Cosmo, & Wanda * Daran Norris as The Radio Announcer * John Kassir as Dino, & Gus * Pete Browngardt as Uncle Grandpa * BIlly West as Stimpy Music Composers * Thomas Jones Chase * Steve Rucker Songs/Soundtracks from The High Kings * Will Ye Go Lassie Go * Ar Éireann Ní Neosainn Cé hÍ * Whiskey In The Jar * The Wild Rover * The Black Velvet Band Category:2020 films Category:April 2020 Releases Category:Crossover Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Movies Category:Crossover Films Co., Ltd. Category:Crossover Movies. Category:Roger Rabbit Movies